wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pelican
character and coding belong to lightangel2007. PLease do NOT use Character or coding without permission {| class="quote" align="center" style="width: auto; border: 2px solid #000; background: #fdad5b; padding: 2px;" ""Life is fun! Lignten up"." | Appearance Pelican is a lean tea green sea-mud with a light brown underbelly and pinkish glow in the dark scales and large dark brown fins. His eyes are a dark green color and have a cheerful glow to them. Pelican's horns are the same color as his eyes and have a wavy look to them. His wing membranes are also light brown. Due to his mudwing blood his wings are connected to his shoulder. Unlike a seawing he can not breath underwater but can hold his breath for almost 2 hours. He has a seawing body, head, and tail but a mudwing snout, wings, and horns. Personality Pelican has a kinda laid back personality and prefers to be doing something fun rather than being helpful. He's somewhat irresponsible but has a good heart. As he got older he matured and became for responsible and helpful. Exrovet and likes socializing. He gets bored easily and tends to go on writing sprees whenever he is bored meaning will sit in one place and write non stop. Pelican is also a adventurous Dragon and very stubborn. History Pelican hatched in a small coastal village where the diamond spray made contact with the ocean. His mother was a mudwing who was a adviser to the queen and his father was a low born seawing who had moved around quite a lot and had settled down in the village where Pelican's mother's siblings lived. They fall in love and eventually had 5 eggs all which hatched. Pelican was the middle child and was constantly causing problems. Besides that he had a easy life until the age of 6 when his older sister and bigwing ran away to elope with her boyfriend. Life got a little tough after that as Carob the second eldest child was now responsible for his younger siblings, eventually Carob snapped at his parents and moved to the scorpion den until he married a leafwing and moved to pantala. Pelican now realized that he couldn't be the ignorant, happy good lucky dragonet but would have to become more involved, responsible, and serious in order to keep his family together, and he did. At the age of 9 it was announced that Pelican and his family would be moving to the palace so his mother could be closer to her job. Pelican now lives in the mudwing palace with his mother, father, and two siblings. Abilitie Fire?: No How long can he good his breathe: 2 hours Fire proof?: Not totally but burns heal very fast Other: has very good hearing. {| class="quote" align="center" style="width: auto; border: 1px solid #000; background: #fdad5b; padding: 1px;" | ""life has its ups and downs but it always pays to be grateful"." trivia Has a pet alligator Still stays in contact with two older siblings Has insomnia He doesn't eat any meat except seafood. Can not stand the cold Finds mud gross Untitled41.png Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (Lightangel2007) Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer)